


How does that make you feel

by LegendsofSnark



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Dean and Castiel go undercover as a couple to find missing couples. During a session, Dean finally admits his feelings.





	How does that make you feel

“You sure you wanna do this? I mean, you don't  _ have  _ to.” Sam eyes Dean. His brother is shrugging on the jacket of the three piece suit that he had just picked up from the dry cleaners. Dean's staring in the mirror, not something that he would usually do but he needed to make sure that everything went according to plan. They couldn't afford any screw ups with this case. Couples had been disappearing In Sioux Falls after marriage counseling and no one could figure out who had taken them. 

 

Dean's money had been on the marriage counselor, A way too overly excited for woman with way too much time on her hands. 

 

Jody had called them in for help. 

 

“I mean I could go undercover with Cas.” 

 

Dean finishes up with his tie, tugging at it lightly and checking himself out in the mirror. 

 

“We need you doing the research Sam and helping Jody try and look for the missing couples.” 

 

“And there's not a reason that you can't?” A grin slowly crosses Sam's lips, as he takes in the fact that his brother is actually wearing cologne for an undercover mission and there's product in his hair. Or do you just want to pretend to be married to Cas? Is that the real reason?” 

 

Dean wasn't inconspicuous about his crush on Castiel  Everyone who was anyone knew that Dean had a crush, well everyone except for Castiel himself. 

 

The angel seemed completely oblivious when it came to Dean and his feelings for him. 

 

“Whatever Sam..okay. it's not like that. I told you what we need you for. And plus it's couples counseling. You and Cas, I don't even think the two of you would even be able to pretend to be at odds over anything. At least not now anyway. The two of you are like two peas in a pod now.”

 

“Or just say it's to spend more time with him. You don't have to lie to me Dean. I'm your brother, you can tell me anything.” 

 

Dean holds a hand. “I already told you that I have a crush on Cas, I don't know if I can tell him or not but you know what you know and where I am on this. Can we drop it?” 

 

Sam goes to open his mouth, when Castiel drops in. Dean's eyes wander towards Castiel, a slight tint crossing his cheeks. 

 

“Drop what?” Castiel asks. He stares at Sam first and then focuses on Dean. “Did something happen? Dean you seemed flustered in the face. Are you coming down with something? If so, perhaps Sam would like to accompany me----”

 

“No. No.” Dean smiles. “I just got out of the shower. The water was hot. You know how it is. Uh we should go. We're supposed to meet the counselor, uh Davina I think her name is at noon. Are you going to change?” 

 

Castiel looks down at himself. “Something wrong with my trench coat? Would she notice or should we play the part more than what we already doing? Perhaps we can match.” 

 

“Never mind Cas. We should head on out. Sam, Jody's on her way over. If you guys find anything call us.” 

 

Sam eyes Dean. “Yeah. You too.” 

  
  


“So you're saying that there's little to no communication between the two of you?” Davina McPherson asks. She pushes her black rimmed glasses just above her nose, watching carefully at the way that the two of them are sitting; at the distance that Castiel is from Dean. Most of her clients sat far from each other, but not this far. 

 

“What I'm saying,” Castiel begins. “is that Dean has been a little more distant than he usually has. Before he would call me and tell me about anything. Even when he was going through something traumatic, he would call me. Now, it's as though it's been keeping something a secret.” 

 

Davina turns to Dean. “And is that true Dean? You're hiding a secret from Castiel? Something you think that you need to hide from him?” 

 

“I mean, every couple has secrets that they keep. I just don't know how to express mine to Castiel.” 

 

Davina writes something down. Dean can't help but stare at how long she's writing and wonders what she's writing. 

 

“How does that make you feel Dean? That you have to keep a secret from him.” 

 

Dean shrugs. “I don't know. Yeah. I just… I don't know how to tell him.” 

 

“Tell him what Dean? It's okay..this is a safe space for all of us.” 

 

Dean looks over at Castiel, he stares back at him. Those blue eyes watching him carefully. 

 

Dean sighs. “I guess. To tell him how much he means to me. How much I love him. I mean, I'm not one to admit my feelings out of the blue but I do love him. And I guess I was just too afraid to tell him.” 

 

Davina nods her head. “Well Dean, it seems as though you just did. Everything that you wanted to say you've done it in front of Castiel.” 

 

Dean does realize what he had just said, in front of Castiel and it seems like a relief from him, but he's also not sure how much Castiel will believe was nothing more than the case or what was real feelings. 

 

He'd find out soon enough. 

  
  
  


**From Sam:** Found the couples, took down the thing that took them. Wasn't the counselor. Heading back to Jody's. 

 

Dean tells Castiel the good news. Turned out that the fact that the couples all had the same counselor had been a freak coincidence.

 

Now they were on their way to Jody's. 

 

“Did you mean all of that back there?” Castiel's voice is soft as he stares out onto the road. 

 

“All of what?” Dean grips the steering wheel a bit too tightly. 

 

“What you said. About being in love with me. Not being able to tell me. Did you mean all of that or where you lying for the counselor?’ 

 

Dean doesn't turn to look at Castiel. He can't. 

 

“What if I did. Would it change anything? Would you suddenly see me in a different light?” 

 

“No.” 

 

Dean swallows. That's not the answer he was looking for. 

 

“I would still have feelings for you Dean. I would be more excited now, knowing the truth of the matter that you feel the same way.” 

 

“You like me?” 

 

“I have for a long time now. I just could never find the words to say.” 

 

Dean can't help but smile, a soaring feeling rises in his chest, a feeling of good things to come. 

 

“Want to go out Friday?” Dean asks. Even if it's a movie in his room, it's something. 

 

“Sure. I'd love to.” 


End file.
